


Promise:Part One

by SailorStardom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Dates, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Marinette can't swim, Nightmares, There will be a sequel, Violence, adrienette - Freeform, can't tag everything or it would spoil most of the story, combing the miraculous, until she receives some lessons;), you will probably cry at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStardom/pseuds/SailorStardom
Summary: It's been about year and Adrien still hasn't won the heart of his lady. So he decides to move on after all the amounts of rejection he has got from her. He then begins to crush on a certain classmate of his, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. But after an incident that nearly costed Marinette's life, this had changed the relationship between the two.





	1. The incident

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back baby! Hey everyone it's the beginning of a new story! This one is longer than the last but has no relation to the first one. This was suppose to be short but I couldn't help but write more. I really like this one and I hope you do to. Today might be my birthday but this is my gift to you. Please leave comments and kudos!

Adrien had always wanted his lady to be his someday, but he knew with the amount of rejection Ladybug gave him, there was no chance. It's been about year of battling akumas and patrolling with Ladybug and he was no where near to winning the heart of his precious bug. He decided it was time to move on but it was hard to get over someone you have to see almost everyday. But then the boy began to forget his heartbreak after getting to know a certain classmate of his. 

Marinette. 

He didn't realize his strong feelings for the bluenette until after the school's Christmas party. 

Both were standing underneath the mistletoe, and being respectful of traditions, Adrien went in for a kiss but just on the cheek so he wouldn't scare her. By accident, Marinette turned towards Adrien causing him to kiss her lips. She gasped and her face was scarlet red. Adrien pulled away with his cheeks tinted pink. Marinette was speechless. Adrien never kissed anyone on the lips until now. He really wanted to kiss her again but was afraid of scaring her. Marinette awkwardly smiled and laughed nervously as she wished him a Merry Christmas before running over to Alya. 

Adrien felt like his classmate was always uncomfortable around him. She was always open and confident around others but would close up and get nervous around him. She was completely different when he was close to her. She still couldn't be mad about the gum incident. That day really sucked for Adrien. He was glad that he got the chance to apologize but he felt something was different about her when he was around. Adrien has been spending more time with her when he, Nino, and Alya all hang out. She would be that open confident person and didn't trip on her words(like she does around him). Adrien had learned so much about her and that's probably why he started falling in love with Marinette. She was courageous, kind, generous, intelligent, amazing, beautiful- 

He was snapped out of his thoughts as there was a blow of a whistle. The coach had taken the class to the school's new pool for the new unit, swimming. Adrien had green swim trunks on with a light weight hoodie. He was ready for a good swim. As Chat, he had to learn to swim so that was Adrien's advantage for this unit since he has enhanced strengths unlike some of the other guys. You learn quickly after being thrown into the Seine multiple times by your partner. 

Alya and Marinette had came out from the changing room. Alya wore a purple one piece that showed most of her back. But Adrien was confused at Marinette's appearance, a large pink sweater and black athletic shorts. She had her hair down from its usual ribbons and walked along with Alya. 

                      .      .      . 

"So is there a reason why someone doesn't have their swimsuit?" Alya asked with a smirk. 

"I- don't own one," she lied. 

"Girl, I know your lying. Spill." 

Marinette blushed at the sight of Adrien in his swim trunks. He had removed his sweater and Marinette could see his muscular body. 

"Are you scared of Adrien seeing you in your swimsuit?" Alya winked at her. 

"W-WHAT?! No that's not the reason at all. It's just complicated." 

Marinette was only a couple feet away from the pools deep end. 7ft it was. She took a step back but bumped into Chloe Bourgeois. Chloe made a noise of irritation and Marinette turned around face to face with her. Chloe had on a yellow two piece that was shining from the sun's light, nearly blinding Marinette. 

"Watch where you're going brat!" Chloe snapped at her. 

"Maybe you should stay out of her way," Alya shot back. 

"Ugh, was I talking to you," she rolled her eyes and started to walk towards Marinette. 

"You have a lot of nerve running into me Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And you're going to pay," With each step Chloe took forward was how many steps Marinette took backwards. 

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that," Marinette wasn't scared of Chloe or her threats but she couldn't help but have a little fear, which was normal. 

Chloe laughed to herself. 

"Let's see how good your swimming skills are Marinette!" Chloe pushed Marinette with force, causing her to fall into the deep end. 

                      .      .       . 

There was a splash and the students had turned around to see what happened. Adrien looked over and began to start pushing through the crowd. Marinette was in the pool, struggling to stay above. She was going to drown. 

'Marinette can't swim!' Adrien thought himself. 

He saw her go under. A sudden rush of panic went through him. Without thinking, Adrien ran and dived into the pool. He went straight for Marinette as she no longer struggled. Or moved. Or breathed. Adrien grabbed her and cradled her body in his arms as he swam back up to surface. He lifted Marinette out of the pool and he rushed to get out too. She still didn't breathe. Adrien started to perform CPR on her. With being a hero, he must know everything on how to save a person's life. The crowd of students surrounded him as he tried to save his friend, the one he cares and loves deeply. 

'Come on Mari' he thought, holding back tears,'You can't leave us yet. We still need you in this world. I need you. Please open your eyes!' 

If almost as if she heard him, her eyes fluttered open and she started coughing and gasping for air. She finally had a steady breath and she sat up on her knees looking around. Her eyes locked on Adrien as he only inches away from her. 

"A-Adrien?!" She stuttered out. 

"He saved your life Mari!" Alya wrapped a dry towel around her. 

"H-he did?" Marinette asked breathlessly. 

"I did," he cut in on the conversation. Marinette looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her chin perched on his shoulder. She began to sob and said "thank you" through her tears. Adrien squeezed her lightly. She pulled back and her face was back to its scarlet shade. 

"How did you fall in?" Was his first question to her. 

Marinette looked away at the direction of the person who had caused this incident. 

"Chloe," she muttered out. 

Adrien looked at Chloe with anger as well as the rest of the students. 

"What," Chloe acting like the incident moments ago never happened. 

"Chloe! You could have killed her! You would have been responsible for her death!" Adrien was furious as he scowled at her. 

"The brat needed swimming lessons, so I gave them to her," she said as if what she did was the right thing to do. She acted like an angel, which she is not. 

"Chloe Bourgeois! Principal's Office! Now!" Screamed the coach. Chloe was irritated but didn't hesitate to the commands. 

"I'll take you to the nurse. You had a rough day." Adrien lifted Marinette up to her feet. He knew the events that day would change the bond between him and the friend he was in love with. 

 


	2. Nurse's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette sits in the nurse's office with Adrien and she's flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update I have been busy but I will try to post another chapter Tuesday or Wednesday hopefully. I really don't know how to summarize this chapter but I hope you enjoy. Please leave comments and kudos!

Marinette had never been so red in all her time she had crushed on Adrien. Here they were, walking side by side, Adrien having one arm wrapped around her, heading to the nurse's office. She was cold but there was still heat on her face. 

_He saved me._

She couldn't stop thinking about it. He was by her side giving CPR, and put his lips on hers... 

She made a small, choked noise at the thought. Adrien looked at her. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked and it almost seemed like he was pulling her close to him. Marinette tried to keep calm as she was drawn closer to him. 

"Yeah. I-I'm f-fine. Just a bit c-cold," Marinette wrapped the towel around herself. 

Adrien started to remove his own sweater he grabbed before leaving class. 

"W-what are you do-" she stumbled on her words as she was stunned by Adrien's toned,muscular body. 

_He really is perfect!_

"Giving you my sweater," Adrien removed the towel and helped her put it on,"So this way you're not cold anymore." 

She smiled,"Thank you." 

                    .        .       . 

They both walked down the empty hall and reached their destination. 

"You can go back to class now. I'm really fine," she stood in front of the doorway. 

"I'm not leaving until you  **really** are fine. I mean you're shivering in September," he opened the door and let Marinette walk in first. 

"May I help you?" The nurse asked looking up from her computer. 

"Yes, she needs to go home and rest. There was an incident at the pool that almost caused her to drown. I was able to jump in and rescue her and perform CPR but she's freezing," Adrien told the nurse while wrapping his arm around Marinette again. 

"Alright but let me go finish some of this paper work first. I'll be back to release her but do you mind keeping her company?" The nurse had files in her hand and was walking towards the door. 

"Not at all," Adrien lightly squeezed Marinette's shoulder. The nurse had left and both teens were left alone. Adrien brought her over to a chair to sit and relax. 

They were quiet. Adrien had one thought on his mind. He couldn't stop wondering so he asked her what was on his mind. 

"Mari, is there a reason why you don't know how to swim?" 

She blushed in embarrassment and looked away.  _Nice going Agreste!_ Adrien mentally scowled at himself. 

"No wait! That was stupid of me to ask. Y-you don't h-have to tell m-me. It's none of my business." He rambled. 

"No, it's fine. I just don't want to talk about it now." Marinette looked at the ground. 

Adrien took in a breath before speaking again,"Will you tell me someday?" He didn't want to push her but his curiosity got the best of him. 

"Yes,"she whispered. Adrien smiled and they went back to a long silence. This time it was Marinette who broke it. 

"So, why did you jump in and save me?" She blurted out. 

Adrien looked at her in disbelief.  _Who wouldn't want to save you? You're such an amazing and incredible girl that I love with all my heart!-_ is what he wanted to say but he felt it would be too soon to say such things to her. 

"Cause you're my friend Mari. You have so many people, including me, who care about you. You have dreams to fulfill and I wasn't going to let you down." Adrien replied to her. 

"You...care about me?" She whispered softly. 

He grabbed her hand,"Yes." 

The nurse came back in and Marinette instantly jerked her hand away. Adrien stood up as the nurse handed him a pass. 

"You can walk her home since she doesn't live far from here," she walked over to Marinette,"And you get plenty of rest." 

They both left the school and headed for her parent's bakery. They opened the door to the shop and Marinette's parents were surprised to see their daughter home so early. 

"Marinette? Why are you home so early from school?" Mrs. Cheng asked. 

"She was pushed into the deep end of the pool and started to drown." Adrien said. Marinette nodded. 

"He also saved me," Marinette leaned into Adrien a little bit. He slightly blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Marinette's parents came over to both of them and the dad, Mr. Dupain, held out his hand to Adrien. 

"Thank you," Adrien thought it would just be a simple handshake but instead he pulled him and Marinette into a group hug. He remembered this feeling. The feeling of family. He remembered those moments from his own family. Adrien's life was different then. He had a loving family, just like Marinette's. His family has never been the same since. He missed these moments. The only family he had was his cold hearted father. Adrien wanted to never forget this feeling of family, he always wanted to feel it, especially with Marinette. 

 


	3. Late Night Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien follows Marinette to the school after his patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so excited that people are liking where this is going. I'm going to try my hardest to keep updates at least 5-7 days apart so they'll be weekly. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave comments and kudos!

Chat was on solo patrol that night. Ladybug called saying she wasn't coming. He would never pry into why cause he knows he can trust her. He liked doing solo patrols anyway.

After he does a quick run across the city, he stops by Marinette's. Tonight was perfect to visit. He could comfort her about what happened and he just could never resist seeing her. He made his way over as he wrapped up patrol. 

Marinette never seemed to mind his unexpecting visits, for she always let him in. His last visit was about a week ago, so he was looking forward to a hangout, even if they just talk. He would take any opportunity to see his Princess. He started these visits probably a month after Christmas. 

They would talk, play Mega Ultimate Strike III, and go through her designs. This was also another way he got to know Mari. He wanted her to like his Chat Noir side since that's truly being himself. 

He landed on her balcony and knocked on the trapdoor. 

"Purrincess~," he called out her nickname. No response. He waited. Nothing. He knocked a little louder. 

_She couldn't be asleep, could she?_

He opened the trapdoor, for it wasn't locked. He looked around the pink, dark room. No Marinette. He closed the trapdoor and went back over to the balcony. He was looking forward to seeing her but she wasn't there. Then, he heard the sound of a bell. He knew that bell all too well. It was the front door of her parent's bakery. 

Chat crouched down as he saw Marinette walking towards the school. She had changed. She now wore a black hoodie with black leggings. Her hair was still down and above her shoulders. 

He was curious to what she was doing. He launched himself from her balcony as she made her way into the school. She had a bag as well. He landed in the courtyard and hid in the shadows. Marinette walked towards the door that led to the pool. 

_I thought she couldn't swim._

He watched her walk in and the door began to close. Chat immediately grabbed it and looked through the crack. She walked over to the pool and stopped as she was only steps away. Chat could hear her quick breathing as she stepped back. 

_She's scared_

He needed to know more but not as Chat. 

Adrien had released his transformation and went to the locker room to change. He came back finding Marinette sitting across from the deep end. 

"Hey Marinette," he called out and waved. She jumped back in surprise. 

"A-Adrien?! W-what are y-you um doing here?" She stuttered. 

"I sometimes come here when I need to cool off," it wasn't the truth but he needed an excuse. 

"If I may ask, what are you doing here. You're suppose to be resting. Being here doesn't look like resting to me," he playfully smirked. She giggled ( _so cute)_ and responded. 

"I couldn't stop thinking about today. I nearly died. But I can't believe you jumped in and saved me." 

Adrien still couldn't believe believe Marinette wouldn't accept the fact that he, indeed, saved her life. 

"Why is that so hard to believe?" He asked as he sat down next to her. 

A blush formed across her face." Well, it just seems that you've never noticed me in the past and all of a sudden you come and rescue someone you hardly know." She didn't look at him in the eye. 

He grabbed her hand and spoke."Mari, you're my friend. You're a friend that everyone wants in their life. Cause of you, my world has been a lot more brighter. I don't know what I would do if that light were to go out. People always need you, Mari. Never forget that." He was being 100% honest. She was his first friend after apologizing and giving her his umbrella. She was a inspirational orb of light spreading her new creations everywhere. She saw what others couldn't. She was almost like Ladybug. He didn't love Marinette though for being like Ladybug, but for being herself, just like how he is as Chat. They were one in the same in a way. 

"Y-you mean it?" She blushed even more. 

"Every. Single. Word." He said and kissed her hand. She was taken by surprise by this. The only other person who kissed her hand was Chat Noir. 

He looked up at her and asked her a question that's been killing him all day. 

"I hate to be asking you again but I can't stop thinking about why you can't swim." 

She looked up at him and sighed." Well, I wasn't really taught. When I was small, my papa and mom would take me to the beach. I wasn't allowed to go in by myself but one day I didn't listen. I went in too far to the point I couldn't touch the sand under my feet. My papa grabbed me before I could be pulled in any further by the water and we stopped going to the beach since." She was depressed so Adrien leaned into her. She froze but relaxed her shoulders and leaned into his touch. 

"And I thought you came here to swim," she said playfully. He sat up and stood on his feet. 

"I did and not only am I swimming. You are too." He said heading towards the ladder with a grasp on Marinette's arm. 

"W-what?! B-but I-I can't swim," she said nervously. 

"Don't worry. I'm going to teach you." 

                      .       .       . 

Marinette was going to get swimming lessons. From Adrien Agreste?! She was nervous. 

"How am I suppose to go in the water? I don't have **my** swimsuit on," she covered her mouth at her little slip up.  _Shoot_

Adrien looked at her and chuckled softly. 

"So, you  **do** own a swimsuit but yet you don't swim," he chuckled and smirked. Marinette blushed and tried to explain. 

"It was a design I was working on! I heard we're taking a school field trip to the beach so I wanted to be prepared. I recently made it. I finished it up today while resting. I came here to test if it was durable enough to get water on without damaging the fabric." 

Adrien was amazed at all the things this girl can make with her own two hands. 

"Wow. That's impressive," he looked over at her bag sitting on a little table," Is it in there?" 

She looked at her small bag which did have her new creation. 

She blushed and looked away,"Yes." Marinette saw another smirk playing across his face. 

"Then go change and we'll start as soon as you come back." Adrien stepped down the latter of the pool in the 3ft end,"I'll be here waiting." 

Marinette watched as he went under and came back up with a wet mop of hair. She headed towards the girls' locker room and pulled out her newly designed red swimsuit.


	4. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessons begin and a new relationship blooms;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm sorry this came a day a late if you read the comments I said look out for chapter 4 Saturday but that didn't end up happening. I was so busy and away from home that day, surrounded by obnoxious kids. But I knew I would get this out to my readers. I love the amazing feedback and comments I received on the last chapter! For future reference though I'm sorry to any of my readers that feel if somethings are out of character to you. My writing isn't perfect but everyone has their hiccups. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave comments and kudos!

Adrien swam under the water and looked up and saw a blurry red image of a girl 

_Ladybug?_

He popped up and splashed Marinette in the process. 

"A-Adrien! Please don't splash, the water's cold," she said crossing her arms over her chest. Her swimsuit was a red colored one-piece with a ruffled pattern at the top. 

"Sorry. It was an accident. Your swimsuit is very pretty, you did an amazing job on it, Marinette." 

She blushed and giggled nervously. 

"T-thanks. Yours is pretty too. I-I mean I'm pretty too. No I mean we're both pretty. No, um thanks!" Her face was even more red than before. Adrien chuckled and went over to the latter. 

"Well then, let's get to your first lesson then, shall we?" Adrien gestured out a hand to her. She could have backed out right at that moment but she pushed herself to continue on. She grabbed his hand and he began to lead her down into the pool. Marinette grew pale as she was knee deep. 

"Don't worry. I got you," Adrien said and grabbed her other hand. 

She breathed in and continued down. She now stood in the 3ft end. The water stopped right above her waist. Marinette was still a little uneasy as they continued to walk deeper into the pool. 

"Wait! Not too far," she stopped right where she was and Adrien looked at her with a smile. 

"We'll go as far in as you want. I won't push your limits," he gripped her hand a bit tighter. "I think right here will be just fine for your first lesson." 

Marinette nodded in agreement. He would begin to teach her the basics. She kept him by her side in case the worst was to happen. 

                    .        .       . 

Hours. A couple of hours had to already pass by. Cause there is no way in hell Marinette learned to swim like a Olympic champion in an hour. She might have the body for it but how could someone acquire the skills of swimming when they haven't set foot into the water in years?It had to be a couple hours. 

The two have been swimming for a long time actually. They stayed far away from the deep end for Marinette's sake. The lessons went incredibly well for Marinette's first time. No well isn't the right word. The lessons were extremely amazing since Marinette was swimming like she's known her whole life! Adrien was amazed that she caught on so fast but he was feeling a bit cocky, and decided to challenge her to a race. 

"You're on," she said to his surprise. She was letting her competitive side take the spotlight. 

They started at the latter and began. Adrien was in the lead until Marinette passed by. She was fast. The beginning of the 5ft line was the finish line. Marinette had won and had a smile on her face. 

"Victory is mine!" She shouted gleefully. 

"No fair! You were just taught! Now you're a pro?" He teased. She responded with a laugh. 

"What can I say. I must be a fast learner or just had the best teacher. I'm pretty lucky when it comes to learning new things. I was pretty lucky to meet you," she said not quite thinking in the moment. She realized instantly what she slipped out. 

Adrien felt his face get the tiniest bit red. 

"R-really?" He said, "you thought it was lucky?" 

Marinette couldn't hide the redness that was on every inch of her face. 

"Y-yeah. You're so nice and cool. You're a really good friend Adrien, anyone would be lucky to meet you." She stood directly in front of him. 

Adrien looked at how beautiful the girl standing before him was. Her dark hair was wet and hung above her shoulders, milky white skin shining in the moonlight, big, bluebell eyes filled with every ounce of kindness with in her. He didn't realize he was staring until Marinette spoke. 

"Adrien? Is something wrong?" He could hear the concern in her voice. 

He thought about it all. He loved Marinette. Everything about her. She was beautiful in every way possible. Inside and out. Her quirks and personality gave her that beauty. There was no one he could compare her to. She was a one of kind girl. But the question that pained him is would she love him back? He didn't want to suffer through all the rejection again. He wanted to feel loved. Ladybug didn't want him but they still kept a mutual friendship. His family had fallen apart and was left with a father that barely shows any love towards his kid. There was no one that he felt that can fill that empty space in his heart, where love should grow. Except Marinette. He knew he had friends but he couldn't be himself like he is as his alter ego. He truly felt he could take off his mask he had on his civilian self and be himself around Marinette. She was always herself. The one thing Adrien wants to do but can't because of his father. He only felt he could be himself as another person but when he's with her, that thought is proven wrong. 

He didn't think much about what he was about to do, but he would at least want to kiss her properly this time. He brushed back a piece of her. Marinette was confused with his action. He leaned in to her and pressed his lips against hers. She was startled and couldn't think straight,but she didn't pull away. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Marinette found herself wrapping her arms around his neck. They continued to kiss each other until Adrien stopped to look at her. 

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that without asking you first," Adrien was pulling away from Marinette. 

"Don't be. I-I liked it," she grabbed his hand. 

"You did?" He didn't believe it. Could this be the love he was waiting for? The love he wanted to feel again?

"Y-yes. I might as well come clean and say that I've always had a crush on you," she said softly, not meeting his gaze. 

No way. This whole time she had a crush on him?! How did he not notice?! He couldn't help but to smile and tried to speak. 

"W-wow. R-really? I've never noticed," Adrien hoped that this wasn't a dream. 

"Well apparently everyone else saw right through me,"she said,"but I never thought Adrien Agreste would kiss a baker's daughter." 

He leaned in a little closer, a smirk played on his lips. 

"Why would you think that?" His smirk got wider as her blush deepened. 

"You just never really acknowledged me, but it's a bit of my own fault too." She tried to look into his gorgeous, green eyes. 

"I was too caught up with another person in mind but had no real chance with. The girl I should have been chasing after from the start should have been the one sitting behind me this whole time." 

"It wouldn't have been much of a chase since I loved you for so long." 

They shared another small, sweet kiss. The two teens got out of the pool and dried off. 

"I should start heading back home. My parents didn't know I left." Marinette started grabbing her things. 

"You're right. My father doesn't know either." Adrien watched as Marinette headed towards the girls' locker room. She stopped right in front of the door way. 

"Thank you Adrien, for everything," she smiled. 

"You're welcome, Marinette," he said but called out to her before she went into the locker room. 

"Wait!" She turned around and looked at him," it might be a bit too soon to ask but would you like to go on a date with me?" He wanted to take her out on a date for such a long time and now felt like his chance to ask. 

She smiled and nodded." I would love to. What day and time?" 

He was getting too excited about all this. He was so happy that this was reality. 

"How about tomorrow? At 1:30. Is that good or too soon?" She smiled even more and turned to head inside and change. 

"Tomorrow is be perfect. I'll see you then." The locker door closed behind her. 

Adrien wanted to jump and shout out to let the world know he would be going out Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He ran to boys' locker rooms and grabbed his clothes. 

"Kid, you know if you want to stop and talk with your lady friend de-transformed, it's going to cost you some cheese," Plagg said with irritation. 

Adrien waited for Marinette to leave first before calling out his transformation. He grabbed his baton and ran across the rooftops of Paris. He made it to his house and released his transformation. He crashed onto his bed and couldn't help but to smile to himself. 

_I'm going on a date with Marinette. She loves me and I love her._

Adrien remembered every moment of their kiss. He would never let the memory slip away from his thoughts. He began to fall asleep. Adrien knew exactly where his first date with Marinette would be tomorrow.

 


	5. L'Aquarium de Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy date at one of Adrien's favorite places. They're such goofballs and I love them for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter is a such a cute date and I love how see and fluffy it is. Ok so I feel like both of them would be in that kind of relationship where they constantly tease each other cause it's fun and cute. Even without knowing each other's identities Adrien would want to open up to her little by little and why not do that from teasing. It would let him be a bit more free around her and I love it. Ok well that's enough said so on with the chapter. Please leave comments and kudos!

Marinette was still freaking out over the fact that she would be going on a date with Adrien Agreste. Her crush for so long. She was filled with joy. Tikki had to keep telling Marinette that it wasn't a dream. Marinette got up early (for once) and took a shower. She had a nice outfit planned out for the day. She wasn't exactly sure where he was taking her but wanted to play it safe. A pink mid-arm shirt with a black skirt and pink flats. Marinette took a look at herself in the mirror. 

_Something looks off_

She wasn't sure if her hair was properly styled or if she had a matching accessory. She, of course, had her designer satchel for Tikki but Marinette wanted something else. Then she remembered a gift from her birthday. 

_Perfect_

It was a necklace with a single, pink gem hanging from it. 

Marinette tried her best to French braid her hair but ended up doing two instead. She looked back into the mirror. 

_That's a lot better!_

Adrien would be at her house any minute now. Today is going to be the best Saturday of her life. Marinette's mother called her down saying a boy was here to pick her up. 

                     .      .     . 

Adrien talked to Mrs.Cheng about how they were going out today. Marinette made her way down the steps. 

_She's so beautiful_

Mr. Dupain walked in and Mrs. Cheng explained how the two were going to go out. He eyed Adrien and Marinette giggled to lighten the tension. 

"Shall we go then?" Marinette said, putting a hand on Adrien's shoulder. 

He turned to her and nodded while wrapping one arm around her."Yes, we'll be back around 5 madame and monsieur." 

Mrs.Cheng smiled and laught,"Please Adrien, just call me Sabine." 

He smiled and him and Marinette walked out of the apartment door and down to the bakery. They exited the building and entered a silver car where Adrien's chauffeur was waiting. 

"If I may ask, where are we going?" Marinette smiled as took her seat. 

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" Adrien smirked, sitting right next to her. 

                    .        .       . 

The drive wasn't long but it felt like forever with the awkward silence between them. They made small talk but not much of it. Though, both teens held hands all the way there. 

When they stopped, Adrien got out first and still held onto Marinette's hand. She was amazed to see their destination. 

"L'Aquarium de Paris?" She said breathlessly, being awestruck to where they were. 

"It's one of my favorite places. I thought I'd share it with someone." 

He pulled her to the staircase and when they were inside, Marinette's eyes lit up. She's never seen such beautiful sight that was full of life, until now. The glass made it look close enough to touch the sea creatures all around them. Adrien chuckled at how much of a curious little child she acted like. 

"I'm guessing you've never been to one of these?" He said, walking up next to her as she took in all she saw. 

"With busy parents, like mine, you don't get to do nice things like this." She grabbed Adrien's hand and ran over to a cart selling souvenirs. 

"Does someone want a souvenir?" He playfully teased. She snorted. 

"I'm not a child so don't treat me like one, but it would be nice to have something to remember this day," she pouted her lips. 

He began to take his wallet out with a smirk. 

"Ok, what does the girl want?" 

Marinette was taken by surprise. He actually thought she was serious? 

"You know I was just kidding right?" 

Adrien still had the wallet out and grabbed a white seal plush. 

"Yes but I'm getting you something to remember this day, like you said. It's your first time at an aquarium." He walked over to the cashier, paid and gave the stuffed toy to Marinette. 

"You didn't have to but thank you," she blushed slightly while hugging the toy. 

"I didn't but I wanted to. This is a way for you to remember your first visit and your first date with your crush." He was such a tease. He couldn't help it. She didn't seem to mind it and she would play along. 

"You're never going to let that down, are you?" Adrien intertwined his hand with hers. 

"Not one day will I let it slip my mind that Marinette had a crush on Adrien Agreste." 

She blushed a bit darker than before and looked away. Adrien realized how cute it was when she was flustered. 

"Now tell me Mari, did you write Mrs.Agreste in a notebook somewhere," Marinette shoved him slightly. 

"N-no I'm not eleven," she tried to say but reminded herself of all the posters in her room. 

They walked through many exhibits and watched some shows. They eventually stopped and sat on a bench nearby the beluga tank. 

Adrien looked at his phone,"Wow, it's already 3." Marinette rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Let's take a break, we've been walking forever," she said tiredly. She scooted in a little closer to him and he rested his head on hers. They stayed this way for a couple minutes. There was silence between them once again. Adrien broke the quietness around them. 

"I love you," he said just loud enough for her to hear. 

"W-what? You love me?" She seemed confused. 

"Of course. I love everything about you. Your personality, your creativeness and all your adorable quirks. You are free to be you." Marinette stared into Adrien's eyes. Was he going too fast for her? He began to shifted away,"um, I'm sorry if you don't feel that way yet. If I'm going too fast just tell me. Maybe I'm a bit too eager about this." 

He frowned but was reassured when Marinette pressed her lips on his. "I love you, too Adrien. I have to admit this is a bit fast but I like it. Don't ever think I won't feel that way, I was just shocked to hear those words. If you feel we're going too fast, there's plenty of time to get to know each other. We both know each other well but are just taking it a step further. I love you Adrien, don't let yourself ever forget it." She pressed her lips back on his.  

Marinette didn't know where this boost of confidence came from, but it made her feel stronger when she was with him. Admitting her feelings to him was the best thing she's ever done. She loved him for him. Not because of looks, wealth or fame like other girls. His personality, the person he is, is what she fell in love with. His honesty, generosity, kindness, bravery and everything else. The day he gave her that umbrella changed her life forever. 

They broke apart their kiss to a sudden sound of a scream. An akuma. The date would have to be cut short. Adrien stood up with Marinette. 

"We have to get out of here!" They said at the same time. Adrien grabbed Marinette and brought her to the girls bathroom. 

"A-Adrien, what ar-" 

"Stay here, I'll be right back," he ran in the other direction. Hawkmoth had really bad timing. 


	6. Aqua Marine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An akuma fight at the aquarium gets a little out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't post until today I was busy with this huge project and it's giving major anxiety. I've been getting really tired too but I've gathered the energy to update for you guys. I read your comments on the last chapter and I know that this is a bit fast but I've read other fanfictions that had fast relationships too and they still had good storylines to them which is the other half of this one. I just wanted a fluffy build up for these two before I go into the major storyline. I hope those out there that do read this enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And as always please leave comments and kudos!

Aqua Marine was the akuma attacking the aquarium. She was originally an intern, working in hope of getting a job in marine biology, but a man also working as an intern took her spot. She felt as if all her hardwork was for nothing. Her akumatized form had her have ocean blue skin, a diver's suit marked with a purple butterfly and long hair in sickly, green waves. 

Chat Noir stood not far from the akumatized victim. Ladybug had showed up after a few seconds. 

"Glad you decided to  _swim_ by. We need to capture her akuma before we end up sleeping with the fishes," Chat was making his ridiculous puns as usual. Nothing had affected their partnership, they would always be good friends. Besides he had moved on from Ladybug. 

"Let's just see how good the cat can swim," she played along. At this point, she just dealed with the puns no matter how  _cat_ -astrophic they were. 

"Hand over your miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir," the akuma had spotted them and started to walk towards them. 

"What makes you think we'll give up so easily?" Chat took out his staff and extended it. The quicker the fight, the quicker he can find his princess. 

Aqua Marine lifted her hand and smashed the glass from some of the tanks. Water began to flood the building and it was happening quickly. 

"Time to show me your swimming skills kitty," she yelled to her partner as Aqua broke two more tanks. Ladybug tried not to break at the sight of some of the aquatic life no longer moving. The beauty she had saw earlier was now replaced with a nightmare. 

The water was starting to rise and now was above Ladybug's stomach. Aqua had made a wave to carry herself on to travel quicker, to cause even more pandemonium in the building. Ladybug ducked under the water and started to swim in the direction of the akuma. Chat followed along trying to catch up with her. 

They both caught up to the akuma and came up for air. Ladybug tried to search where the akuma could possibly be. She had noticed a starfish pin on the diver suit. That was the only thing breakable. 

"The pin must be where the akuma is hiding. I'll call Lucky Charm while you distract her," the water was almost at their shoulders and they could no longer touch the floor beneath them. 

"Got it. Cat's on the job," he dove under and caught the attention of Aqua. They had engaged in battle. 

Ladybug went to go throw her yo-yo up but she stopped when she saw the huge wave Aqua was making. She had raised enough water that with enough force, it will push you under hard and could even make you slam into the bottom. Chat would be pounded under and drown. Ladybug stopped from what she was doing and swam as fast as she could. 

"Chat! Look out!" She had pushed him out of the way, before the wave slammed her body under. Her body went far enough under that she nearly met the floor beneath her. 

Chat immediately went under and grabbed her unconscious body. He swam back up and the water was nearly up to his neck. 

Aqua wasn't anywhere in sight. Ladybug stirred but her movements caused her pain. It was a relief to Chat that Ladybug wasn't dead. With Ladybug still in his arms, he had sight of the akuma and tried his best to swim close to her. Despite the extra weight slowing him down, he still managed to corner her. 

Ladybug was waking up but her entire body felt stiff and sore with every move she made. She had to hide her agonizing pain, there was business to be taken care off. She got out of her partner's arms and threw her yo-yo, calling her Lucky Charm. She bit her lip to keep her from groaning at the pain her body was feeling. The Lucky Charm was a fishing net. How handy. 

There was already a plan in her mind. She knew what she had to do next. 

"Chat. Use your cataclysm on that wall," she pointed where. 

"Right," he went under and swam under the water. He came back up the water was almost at the top. Before the water could completely reach the top, Chat raised his right hand,"Cataclysm!" 

The wall was crumbling before completely breaking as water broke through it even more. Water was rushing out the broken wall and was going down. Chat had Ladybug holding him down with her yo-yo as she prepared the net. Aqua was caught in the waves heading outside and Ladybug caught her in the net. As water was now no more than 2 feet, Ladybug jumped down and grabbed the pin. Now smashed, the akuma emerged from the broken item. After catching and releasing it, the damage was fixed. Her body could collapse at any moment but she had to keep it together. The pain had worsened from the movements she had to do as a hero. Ladybug was ready to leave but Chat got ahold of her wrist. 

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Chat scowled at her. 

"I was trying to protect you. I wouldn't forgive myself if I let you drown," she wasn't facing him. 

"Why?" Was all he could he say. She turned and slowly walked up to him, hiding all the pain away in that moment. 

"You and I are a team. I can't protect Paris without you. I would have failed Paris and you if I didn't just save moments ago. It would be all my fault if I let you die cause I didn't look out for you." 

Chat hugged her and started to cry. "Promise me you'll never do that again. You had me worried. I thought you were dead. If you were dead, I would have failed Paris and you. I'm suppose to protect you, you're too important to this city." 

Ladybug gently hugged him back and felt her own tears forming. "I'm sorry, I will try to keep my promise but I'll only break it if it's absolutely necessary." 

Their miraculous beeped and the heroes had left the scene.


	7. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Marinette hurt, Adrien immediately takes her back home to relax with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So I was going through my notebook for this fanfic and chapters 7-9 are a bit shorter than the past chapters. I have these last 3 chapters before the real plot and storyline begin. So I hope you enjoy this short cute chapter. Please leave comments and kudos!

"Tikki... spots off," Marinette groaned as her transformation disappeared. She had collapsed and the pain had felt ten times worse than before. 

"Marinette!" Tikki floated by her holder's head. 

"I-I'll be f-fine Tikki," she tried to get up but her muscles stung. Her back is where it hurt most. She had to fight back tears. She crawled over to a nearby bench and tried to sit in a upright position. Hopefully Adrien would find her. 

                   .         .        . 

Adrien tried to look for Marinette after the attack. He felt horrible for leaving her, but duty called. Adrien finally found Marinette sitting on a bench. She saw him and smiled. Marinette stood up, but as she did, her smile was replaced with a face that read agonizing pain. She had fell down onto the floor. Adrien had ran to her side. 

"Mari!" He crouched down to her body,"What happened? Are you okay?" He tried to cradle her in his arms but she cried out at the movement. 

"We need to get you home. You're hurt. Maybe I should just bring you to the hospital." He tried,as gently as he could, to pick her up in his arms.

"Adrien. I'm fine," she was trying so hard to hide the pain. 

"Don't lie to me," he began to walk her out to his car. 

She sighed and buried her face into his shirt. 

"Fine," she muffled,"but don't leave right away, please." 

He opened the car door and gently set her down into her seat.

"Don't worry. I'll stay by your side as long as you want me to,"he held her hand as he took his seat. 

Marinette scooted in slowly, trying not to cause even more pain to her body. 

"Promise?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"I promise," he responded and the car was on its way to Marinette's. 

                    .       .       . 

That hit she took for Chat really hurt her. Moving made the soreness worse. It was a good thing Adrien was able to take her home. 

As the car stopped, Adrien told his chauffeur to come back when he called him. The driver left and Adrien carried Marinette up to her parents apartment. They walked in through the door and her mother was surprised to see them back so soon but was more concerned seeing her daughter in pain. 

"Marinette, what happened?!" Her mother ran over to Adrien and Marinette. 

Adrien had explained about the akuma at the aquarium and how she must have gotten caught up during the fight. Marinette still didn't tell him what happened exactly but wasn't going to push her. Especially in this condition. 

"I'll bring her upstairs if you don't mind Mrs. Cheng?" Adrien watched as the small woman walked around the kitchen looking for something.

"Please, go right ahead. Thank you Adrien," Mrs. Cheng got out a mug and was making tea in a hurry. 

Adrien had slowly made his way up the stairs and opened up the trapdoor. 

He stood in her pink room when he had visited as Chat almost a week ago. 

"The chaise or your bed?" His voice was filled with concern. She looked over at the steps. 

"Would it be bad to ask if you can carry me to my bed?" She tried holding a smile. 

"Not at all," he chuckled slightly before walking up the next set of steps. He finally set her down and he sat on the edge of her bed. 

Mrs. Cheng came up and brought both of them hot tea and a heating pad for Marinette. 

"Thank you Mrs. Cheng," Adrien respectively bowed to her. 

"No thank you for keeping my daughter safe. Please, call me Sabine," she smiled at Adrien. 

She had left the room leaving him alone with Marinette. 

Marinette had the heating pad on her back. They both sipped the tea from their mugs. When they were both finished, he brought them down to the lower level of her room but stopped. He looked over at the walls. They were covered with pictures of him. 

"So," he said in a teasing tone," these pictures show proof to me to how big of crush you had." He tried to contain his laughter. 

She groaned and looked at him as he came back up. 

"I need to take those down, especially if we're going to be in a relationship." She blushed and looked up at Adrien. He was just as flustered as she was. 

"You want to be in a relationship?" 

_Please say yes_

He wanted to be in a relationship with Marinette, but is that what she wants? They have been using 'I love you' but Adrien wanted to make sure she was comfortable as possible. 

"Well, y-yeah. If you think it's too soon, I understand. We don't need one right away....," she trailed off. He could see the sadness in her eyes as if he already said no to her request. He placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"I do want one. Being with each as friends for so long has given us deeper feelings for one another. This is perfect timing but I don't want to pressure you in any way Mari," he began to lay next to her. 

"Well then, Adrien Agreste, would you like to be my boyfriend?" She scooted a bit closer to him. 

"Only if you would like to be my girlfriend," he said, wrapping his arms around her gently and pulled her closer. 

"Then yes," she closed her eyes from tiredness. 

"My answer is yes too," Adrien closed his own eyes. One nap wouldn't hurt, they both had a rough day. 


	8. You're coming home late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is out way pass curfew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I decided to update a day early because tomorrow is Mother's Day and I know that everyone will be spending time with their moms so here is the next chapter. Please leave comments and kudos!

It was dark outside. Stars filled the night sky. Adrien woke up, trying to remember where he was. 

He was at Marinette's, in  **her** bed. Adrien looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand. It was eleven at night. 

He cursed under his breath. He went to get up but something was weighing him down. More like a someone. Marinette had her head and arms resting on Adrien's chest. Make one move and she'll wake up. 

He needed to leave and fast. He really did want to continue sleeping with her for the rest of the night but his father doesn't know about his whereabouts. His father will be furious if he doesn't get moving. He slowly started to rise from his girlfriend's bed. 

"Mari, I need to go. It's eleven at night. My father is going to kill me,"he tried to gently push Marinette off of him. She made a sound of irritation but let him go. 

"We'll see each other at school, right?" Her voice still carried a sleepy tone. Adrien kissed her cheek. 

"Yes, but you know there's still tomorrow before Monday," she smiled with her eyes still closed," if luck is on my side we can maybe see each other but knowing me and my father, the chances are slim." 

"I hope everything works out..." she yawned. 

"Go back to sleep, Mari," and he left. 

                     .        .        . 

As soon as he left Marinette's, he rushed to the nearest alleyway and transformed as Chat. He ran, he wasn't stopping to breathe. He stopped at the corner where the gates to his mansion was. Adrien released his transformation and pushed through the gates. He walked up to the front door and turned one of the knobs. 

_This is too easy_

He closed the door without making a peep and headed up the stairs but a voice stopped him. 

"I was wondering when you would come home," Gabriel said from behind. 

Adrien turned to face his father who stood at the end of the staircase with no expression or emotion on his face. 

"Now tell me, my son, why are you coming home so late?" 

Adrien couldn't think of a good enough excuse that would persuade his father. 

"Here, let me make it easier," Gabriel looked Adrien dead in the eye," I know you went out today. You and a friend of yours went to the aquarium. Your friend also happened to be a girl." 

Adrien was sweating. What would his father do if he knew he was going out with Marinette? 

"So let me ask again. Why are you coming home so late?" He said a little more fiercely. His eyes were cold like stones but they burned into Adrien's soul. 

"I want an explanation now Adrien!" He nearly yelled throughout the empty mansion. 

"I-I wanted to hangout with her for a little bit," his voice was trembling with fear,"But I-I accidentally fell asleep. I didn't mean to. She was hurt after the akuma battle and I wanted to stay with her until she felt a little better. We both dosed off and lost track of time." 

Gabriel squinted his eyes. 

"Nothing like  **that** happened. We just fell asleep together, I swear!" 

Adrien wasn't ready for punishment. Would he be banned from seeing Marinette again? Will he be pulled out of school? Will he be locked in his prison of a home? 

"Well then, thank you for the truth. But please do tell me, who is the girl?" There was a hint of what seemed like curiosity in his tone. 

Adrien froze. Does he tell him or not? Either way, he will most likely get punished. 

"H-her name is...," Adrien took in a shaky breath,"Marinette." 

Gabriel seemed to be recalling memories of her from last years hat contest. 

"Ah, yes. Miss Marinette. Adrien, I would like you to bring her over sometime so we can properly meet," his was walking away. 

"Go to your room and stay there all of tomorrow. You have school Monday." Gabriel was gone and back in his office. 

Adrien went back to his room confused. 

_Why is he so interested in her all of a sudden? Why does he want to meet her? Is this a good or bad thing?_

He kept thinking but nothing seemed logical especially with his father's history. 

Adrien changed into pajamas and laid down on his bed. He still couldn't see why his father wanted to meet Marinette. Unless he might be considering his feelings. It seemed unlikely but Adrien thought there be no point for his father to fight against him loving someone else. As cold as his father may be, Gabriel had love in his life once too. Adrien hoped this was the case. He couldn't imagine a life without Marinette. Adrien fell asleep with the thought of seeing his princess Monday. 


	9. Grounded all of Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien might be grounded but that doesn't stop him from texting his princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is the last chapter before the real plot and story begin. There's still some filler chapters but mostly it's plot and it gets angsty. Not going to say anything else I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave comments and kudos!

Sunday was going to be a long day for Adrien. He has to stay in his room all day  as punishment for coming home so late. He didn't mind it. He always stayed in his room alone but today he wasn't allowed to leave. He couldn't escape as Chat Noir because Nathalie was checking on him almost every hour and bringing him his meals. Adrien grabbed out his phone and went to his girlfriend's contact. He isent her a simple hey. 

It was long before Marinette replied back. 

 **M:** Are you ok? 

Adrien chuckled at Marinette's concern for him. 

 **A:** I'm fine. Just can't leave the house for all of today. 

 **M:** OH NO! I'm sorry it's my fault. You shouldn't be punished because of me ;-; 

 **A:** It wasn't your fault. We both just fell asleep and lost track of time. Just a simple mistake everyone does. 

 **M:** Yeah I guess so. I'm again sorry for your punishment. 

 **A:** I'm use to being in my room alone so it's not a problem. 

 **M:** Adrien, are you use to be alone? 

 **A:** Well, my father is usually at work and Nathalie is mostly spending her time on the computer. I've spent most of my life at home. That's why I was so excited to go to public school and meet people. I knew I wouldn't be lonely there. 

 **M:** I'm sorry you're alone. I wish I could come over but I'm sure your father or his assistant wouldn't appreciate that. 

 **A:** About my father, he wants to meet you in person at my house. 

 **M:** What? 

 **A:** I thought the exact same thing. 

 **M:** Is this a good or bad thing? 

He could tell she was worried just as he was. 

 **A:** I don't know. Hopefully good. 

 **M:** Me too. I don't know if I could go on knowing I would never see you again. 

 **A:** The thought of never seeing you scares me. I can't imagine my life without my obsessive girlfriend ;) 

 **M:** IM NOT OBSESSIVE!! 

 **A:** The pictures of me on your walls speak otherwise ;) 

 **M:** Ugh. You can be such a pain sometimes but I still love you. 

 **A:** I love you too, my obsessive girlfriend. ;) 

He liked teasing Marinette cause he knew she would play along and know he's just messing with her. 

 **M:** Oh yeah. So last night, I slightly woke up when it was almost dusk and did you in you purr in your sleep? 

Adrien looked at his screen with wide eyes. He purred in his sleep?! He knew that some of his alter ego traits were showing a bit more in his civilian self but  _purring?!_

 **A:** Uh no I didn't. 

 **M:** Oh. Well I though it was cute <3 

His face felt hot. Red started to color his cheeks. She thought him purring was cute?! Adrien nearly fell off the couch. 

 **A:** Thanks I guess. 

 **M:** You're welcome;) 

This girl teased just as well as him.  

 **M:** I have to go. My parents need my help. 

 **A:** Ok talk to you later! 

 **M:** I love you <3 

 **A:** I love you too <3 

                   .        .        .  

Adrien had spent over four hours doing pretty much nothing. Plagg complained about how Adrien should only transform when it was necessary but technically, in his case, it was. He paced back and forth around his room. There were no texts from Marinette. No schedule for the day. He was absolutely bored. When he usually stayed in his room for long periods of time, he would mostly be doing "research" on Ladybug. He has quit doing that because they're just friends. Partners. Teammates. 

There was a beep from Adrien's phone and he instantly ran over to the bed to read it. 

 **M:** I'm back. Sorry I came back a little while longer than I expected. 

 **A:** Well I'm glad you texted me cause I'm so bored. 

 **M:** Well I'm glad I'm no longer having boredom take over you. 

 **A:** As long as you're around, not a single day in my life will be boring. 

For the rest of the evening into the night, they texted each other and were really excited to see each other at school the next day. 


	10. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it just a dream or is it a premonition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start to the plot and storyline I have in store for my readers. Things will get angsty and may bring some of us to tears. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave comments and kudos.

Darkness. All Marinette could see was darkness. She smelled something foul that made her sick to the stomach. There was a cough and a groan coming from a short distance. She started to walk towards the noise and she felt her mask get hot. She was transformed as Ladybug. 

_Where am I?_

The groaning became louder and could tell whoever it was coming from was in serious pain. She found the source of the groaning and coughing. 

The lighting of wherever she was made a clear view of Chat Noir lying on the ground, back turned away from her. 

"Chat?" She spoke softly in concern. His reply was a cough followed by a groan of pain. She walked closer to him and kneeled down to his body. She turned her partner over onto his back and her eyes went wide. 

Blood. Chat's mouth dripped with blood as it dribbled down his chin. More of the red fluid surrounded his body. A pool that grew more larger by the second. The blood stuck to his suit and Ladybug found the wound. A deep cut on his lower left side that passed through his suit, skin and tore through many of his insides. Blood was pouring out of him. 

"Chat!" Ladybug hovered over her partner, trying to cradle his upper half,"Nonononono. Stay with me. Don't go. Who did this to you?" Tears prickled from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Chat weakly lifted up his hand to cup her face. 

"I...should have...protected you," he coughed with more blood,"but I...was afraid of...telling you...the truth," his breathing was getting shallow and his eyes were slowly closing. 

"NO!CHAT!" Ladybug screamed,"Just tell me who did this to you." Her tears felt like hot lava burning her own flesh. 

"You,my lady..." he let out his final breath. His eyes closed shut and Marinette struggled to breathe. 

"NOOOOO! CHAAAAAAAT!"she screamed in the darkness surrounding her.

"This is all your fault,"a deep, cold, monotone voice rung in her ears. 

"What?"Marinette looked around,"What are you talking about?" 

"Chat's death is because of you, Ladybug." 

"No. No it's not," her voice had a tone mixed with both anger and fear. She would never hurt her partner. She couldn't imagine killing him either or anyone for that matter. 

"Then explain why he said you killed him. Look in your hand to see the murder weapon." 

Did she even dare? Ladybug looked at what she now held in her hand. It was her yo-yo but different. A black yo-yo with a purple butterfly on it. Four blades sharp enough to cut deep wounds were surrounding the yo-yo. One blade was stained with blood. 

"No" was all Ladybug could say,"NO!" She couldn't believe it. She really did kill her partner. 

"You are my next akuma, Ladybug or I should say Miss Masquerade," the deep voice began to laugh chaotically as black and purple smoke began to consume Marinette's body. Her suit was changing. 

"NO!" Ladybug screamed as the dark power began to over take her body and mind. 

                    .        .         .       

Marinette gasped and panted as she sat up in bed before bursting into tears. It was a dream. No, a horrifying nightmare. The fear, anger and sadness still stuck with her after awakening. 

Tikki zoomed to Marinette and floated right in front of her. 

"Marinette! Are you ok?" The kwami had a look of panic on her face. The girl glanced up at her kwami. 

"Oh Tikki! It was a horrible nightmare. But it felt so real. I-i c-can't explain how horrible without-" Marinette let more tears fall into her sheets. 

_Why did I have such a nightmare? Would I ever let myself get akumatized?_

No. She believed she was a strong girl. She would never let Hawkmoth overpower her mind and make her do things she would never dream of. Like hurting... 

"Marinette. What did you see?" Tikki was a little apprehensive about the question. 

Marinette calmed herself down a little bit before speaking about the horrors she experienced in her dream. 

"It was Chat. H-he was dying. Blood was all around his body. I was in shock and asked him 'who did this to you?' and he replied with 'you,my lady'. Then, a deep voice kept telling me it was my fault for Chat's death. I-I was holding the weapon that killed him. Then...smoke started to consume me and-" Marinette covered her face as more tears and cries came from her. She buried her head into her knees as she sobbed. 

"Tikki...d-do you think I would let myself get akumatized?" Her voice was shaking. 

Tikki looked more concerned after her holder's explanation."Marinette, you are strong and make your own choices." 

The kwami nuzzled Marinette's cheek before zooming away. It was 3:22 a.m. and school doesn't start until 8:30. Great. Marinette would never sleep the same again after that nightmare. 

Tikki was extremely worried about Marinette. A secret power only miraculous holders can experience more than once in their life is premonition dreams. The kwami had a feeling that this was possibly one of them. The events of the dream wasn't exactly a glimpse of the future but a clue to what lies ahead. She feared the worst for her holder but she could be wrong. Tikki drifted back to sleep as her holder tried to do the same.

                      .       .        . 

The morning finally came and Adrien was more than excited to see his girlfriend. His princess. He walked down the stairs and headed towards the front door. 

"Have a nice day at school Adrien. Feel free to bring Marinette over if you like." 

His father was exiting his office and went up the stairs. Adrien couldn't help but feel shivers down his spine. He made his way out to his car where his chauffeur and Nathalie waited. 

Arriving at school, Adrien exited his car and was ecstatic to see Marinette. When we walked closer, he was saddened by her appearance. She looked depressed and sleep deprived. Bags were under her eyes and she hugged herself in an insecure way. Adrien walked up to her slowly before she noticed his presence. 

"Mari? What's wrong?" He said with concern. 

In response to his question, Marinette pulled him into an instant hug and sobbed. His next move was wrapping his arms around her small frame. 

"Mari? Are you ok?" He was worried about her. 

"I-I had a h-horrible nightmare. I-I've d-done something t-terrible and I-I was-" she sobbed into Adrien's chest. They were both drawing students' attention. Adrien didn't want a huge crowd staring at them, especially if Chloe was around. 

"Mari it's ok," he was trying his best to reassure her. He kissed the top of her head. 

"Please just hold me a bit longer. I need reassurance and comfort." Marinette held onto Adrien as if he were to disappear. 

The two teens broke apart to the familiar sound of a certain irritated blonde. 


	11. Public Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain blonde is not happy about what she sees but will be put in place by the two teens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My summary for this is bad. I don't know how to explain it. It's half filler so hopefully it's enjoyable. I can't believe I hit 100 kudos and the story is only past the half point. I like to thank all my readers for leaving kudos and making this possible. Enough of the notes and on with the chapter. Please leave comments and kudos!

"What the hell do you think you're doing Marinette Dupain-Cheng?!" Chloe had fury in her eyes. Her blood was boiling at the sight of Marinette hugging Adrien Agreste. "Get your hands of my man!" 

Marinette was in no mood to deal with Chloe's bullcrap. She had a long night and just wanted comfort from her boyfriend. 

"Actually Chloe, he's not yours. Stop treating him as if he was your property because he's not." There were gasps and oooos from the crowd of their classmates surrounding them. She still had enough tolerance to deal with the blonde's antics but it was making her mood much worse. 

"Oh yeah? Well, what makes you think it's okay to hug my Adrikins?" Her tone was bitter and raged filled. 

This time, Adrien took a step forward. A step towards Chloe. The person who was supposedly his friend. 

"Because I'm her boyfriend Chloe!" He shouted directly to her face. The crowd was filled with gasps and 'it's about time!'. He finally took a stand to the brat. Chloe's jaw dropped. 

"You're dating a baker's daughter?!" She screeched. She ran up to Marinette and let her nails scratch the side of Marinette's cheek. 

On complete instinct, Marinette punched Chloe directly in the face. Students within the crowd stood there looking at her with wide eyes. Chloe held her head still processing what happened. She screeched in frustration before walking away with Sabrina. 

Marinette held her now red and sore fist in her hand. Ladybug could punch hard like that and not feel a thing but without the suit, the pain stung her hard. 

"Whoa. I've never seen such strength in such a small girl," Adrien stood in front of her. 

"Um... yeah. I must have had it in me with all that built up anger towards that spoiled brat," she looked at her red knuckles. Her boyfriend noticed almost right away. 

"Mari! Your knuckles!" He grabbed her wrist, pulling it forward to examine but caused her to hiss in pain. "Sorry. I'll make it feel better," Adrien gently lifted Marinette's hand to his lips for a soft kiss. 

"A-Adrien!" She pushed him away playfully,"We're at school!" 

"I don't mind showing public displays of affection. It will show others that I'm yours and you're mine." He held her hand with a smirk playing on his lips. She rolled her eyes in response. 

"You're such a love-sick dork," she giggled. He glared at her but laughed along with her. 

They were on their way to class when they had bumped into (more like ran up to them) a brunette they knew all to well along with her DJ boyfriend. 

"Okay you two," Alya smirked, trying her best to contain her excitement,"Spill. Tell me all the deets." 

                    .        .       . 

"OMG! It's about time you two hooked up!" Alya and Nino were exhilarated that their two friends were official. (Adrienette is canon) Their friends blushed at their excitement. 

"Keep it down Alya," Marinette whispered. Alya laughed in response. She couldn't keep excitement at bay, especially when her best friend finally got the guy she's been crushing on for so long. 

"Oh please, like everyone at school doesn't already know. Thanks to that little scene out front, you two are the talk of the school!" Alya then realized something and raised an eyebrow," Is someone embarrassed about displaying public affection?" She smirked devilishly at the blue haired girl. 

Adrien decided to play along. He couldn't resist teasing her. His Chat Noir side always came into play when it came to teasing. 

"If you're that embarrassed, I won't do anything," he let go of her hand. She gave him a confused look. "Since we're in public, I won't hold your hand, hug you as often," her bluebell eyes wouldn't stop staring at him,"Maybe we should just keep our relationship a secret. You won't have to worry about being embarrassed from public displays of affection ever again." 

Marinette yelped before she fell out of her seat only having Adrien to catch her. 

"Don't ever say things like that! I'm not embarrassed. I'm just not use to it yet," she was flustered in his grasp. He kissed her nose. He lifted her back up onto her seat. 

"I would never think of leaving you alone when someone could swipe you away," he held her hand again. 

"Hey, I can defend myself out there," she smirked playfully. 

"I'm sure you can with that incredible strength of yours," he was still in awe to how much of this girl he could learn so much about even with all things he already knows about her. 

"We have class lovebirds," Nino walked off, obviously beginning to be sick with the lovey dovey romance. He only hoped that his and Alya's relationship will never be so tooth rotting fluffy. 

                   .       .       . 

After school, Marinette and Adrien sat in her living room above the bakery as she explained what she saw in her nightmare. She was being carefully with her words, changing some details, and making sure not to slip up her secret. 

"That's...horrible," he didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe the words coming from her mouth. How could such a sweet, innocent girl dream up something so dreadful and horrifying? 

Marinette sat up from the sofa, headed downstairs and returned with a box of her parents' pastries. He really wanted a croissant. 

She put down the box and stood in front of a window, giving her an amazing view of Paris. 

"It's a beautiful day," she tried to make conversation, breaking the awkward silence. She looked back at the beautiful city and didn't notice Adrien walking up behind her. 

"Do you know what's even more beautiful?" He asked her. 

She turned to him as he leaned into her. 

"You" he pecked her cheek and she shoved him. 

"You're hopeless when it comes to love," she teased. They shared a sweet kiss before Adrien's alarm went off. 

"That's my que. I'll be back in your arms before you know it. Bye Mari." 

He kissed his girlfriend goodbye and she was all alone. 


	12. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien feels what Marinette had told him about her nightmare isn't the whole story. Time for a certain cat to find out the truth if there is one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I can't believe it's summer and I'm excited despite the fact I have a reading assignment due at the end of break *sigh*. I can now update in the early afternoon instead of the late evening now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave comments and kudos!

Adrien ran up the stairs and shut the door behind him once he reached his room. The day felt long with his afternoon's crammed schedule. Photo shoot after photo shoot. The sun started to set but Adrien wanted to see Marinette. His father would never let him out at this hour of day but that wasn't going to stop him. Adrien might have to stay inside, but Chat Noir doesn't. He opened his to let his kwami fly out. Before he could say anything, the little black cat interrupted him. 

"Don't even think about it," Plagg glared at his wielder. 

"I have to see her," Adrien retorted back. 

"Yeah. 'See' her," his little flippers making air quotes,"You can't act like her boyfriend when you're transformed," Plagg looked unpleased as Adrien grabbed his kwami. 

"I need to talk to her about her nightmare. What she told me doesn't feel like the whole story. I have a bad feeling about this, Plagg. This cat needs to investigate! PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!"

Chat jumped out the window, running across the rooftops of Paris in the direction of his Princess's house. 

                     .       .        . 

Marinette tried to go to sleep but fear kept eating at her. Images of Chat's body and purple smoke flashed through her mind. How could she go back to sleep after what happened last night? 

Tap. Tap. 

She looked up at her trapdoor only to find the leather clad hero waiting on her balcony. It's been awhile since he came to visit her. She stood up from her bed and opened the hatch. 

"Chat,"she was happy he was here but an image of Chat's body, surrounded by blood, flashed in her mind again. She suddenly filled with fear and overcomed by sadness. 

He made his way in and watched as Marinette walk down her steps to her desk. She sat down on the chair, avoiding direct eye contact. 

"Is something wrong, Princess," his thoughts went back to her nightmare. From what she told him, she said she murdered someone close to her and felt herself going insane. She said it was graphic that she saw blood and that her own hands were covered in it along with the murder weapon. Details felt left out to him though. He wanted to know the whole story, if there is one that is. 

"I-I'm f-fine Ch-Chat,"she started to tear up and covered her face with her hands. 

He quickly ran over to her. "Princess! Something's wrong. Please tell me! I can help you," he grabbed her wrists to pry away her hands from her face. Tears streamed down the bluenette's face. 

"I-I'm sorry Chat! I'm s-so s-sorry!" She burst out, burying her face into his chest. 

"Princess?" He didn't know why she was apologizing. Her tears were slowly coming to a stop. She met his green cat-like eyes with her bluebell ones. 

"I-I had a nightmare and you were in it. L-last night. I-it was t-terrible," her voice was shaking. 

"Tell me what happened," he desired to comfort her in everyway, but couldn't in this form. Being here for her would be enough for him. 

This was his chance to find out those missing details. He had a questioning thought when he recalled her saying he was in her nightmare. Wait, does that mean- 

"I killed you. I killed you, Chat," her voice quiet and trembling. "I don't know why. I could never imagine myself killing anyone. But it didn't feel like it was me but at the same time it was." She took a deep breath. Chat wrapped an arm around her for comfort. 

"A man's voice. Deep and cold started speaking to me. He kept blaming me, that it was my fault. I kept denying him but I was convinced once I saw in the weapon in my hand, covered in your blood. Smoke started to consume me and I felt darkness ready to take over my mind." 

She look petrified. These terrors in her dreams had a huge effect on her. He wanted to do more than just having an arm around her for comfort. 

"Chat,"she stared right into his eyes. He could see all of her fear just from looking at her eyes. Her tears started up again as she spoke. 

"I think... I think I was... I was," she tried to calm herself down,"I think I was akumatized,"her body was trembling. Hearing the word akumatized sent shivers down his spine. 

"Could it be that I'm Hawkmoth's next victim?" She was scared. He's never seen her in such a state of fear. He decided to give a gentle hug to comfort her a bit better. 

He pulled back,"Have you told this to anyone else?" Would she lie? It doesn't seem like the Marinette thing to do but why didn't she tell him the whole story as Adrien? She nodded and cleared her throat. 

"My...my boyfriend," she said softly,"I told him but not entirely. I didn't give him the full details of who I killed or that I was possibly akumatized." 

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" He was prying but he was curious. His curiosity always got the best of him. 

"I-I didn't want him worrying about me." 

_What?_

"I know it seems stupid but I don't want him worrying so much. If I am akumatized, I could be dangerous and I could end up hurting him. I'm scared Chat," she sobbed on his shoulder. 

"You'll be fine, Princess. I'll look out for you. I am a hero after all." That earned him a soft chuckle. 

She must have been asleep, her eyelids felt heavy, probably from all the crying. Chat picked her up as she slowly fell into slumber. He carefully walked up her steps and put her down on the mattress. 

"Goodnight, Princess," he whispered into her ear. 

"Goodnight, Chat," she said sleepily. He left through her trapdoor and headed back to the mansion. He broke his transformation and flopped down onto his bed. He looked up at the ceiling. 

_I'm not going to let Mari get akumatized. I will protect her, with and without my mask._

He fell asleep that night with deep concern for his girlfriend.


	13. Dinner with Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel wants to meet Marinette. Will he approve of her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter is the last short one. It's minor filler but the rest of the chapters are plot wise. This is the last fluffy happy chapter before we dive into angst and tears. I hope you enjoy! Please leave comments and kudos!

The past couple days, Adrien used as much of his free time to be with Marinette. They would go out, stay at her house or just find something fun to do. He was doing his best to distract her from her nightmare by keeping her happy. Her fear of becoming akumatized was always somewhere in his thoughts throughout the day. He was protecting her without her realizing it. 

Marinette loved Adrien so much. The amazing things he would do for her. The more happy she was, the more she forgot about the awful nightmare. 

They were strolling through the city, holding hands. 

"I love you, Adrien,"she pecked his cheek. 

"I love you too, Marinette,"he did the same as her but on the lips. 

His phone beeped and it was Nathalie calling him. He gave an irritated hum but accepted the call. 

"Hello?" His father's assistant was calling to inform him that he needed to be home soon. Marinette frowned but Nathalie wasn't finished. She also said Mr.Agreste would like to meet Miss Dupain-Cheng. 

The two teens looked at each other with wide eyes. 

"T-tonight?!"he nearly screeched. Marinette started to freak out. Gabriel Agreste, a fashion legend, wanted to meet her! 

"Uh o-ok Nathalie," his voice was a bit shaky,"We'll make our way over to the mansion." He hung up, panic was written all over his face. 

"I don't know if this is good or bad,"he started pacing back and forth,"What if doesn't approve? What if he forbids me to see you? What if he-" his ranting was cut off from Marinette's rather rough kiss. She pulled back and looked up at him. 

"It's going to be fine, Adrien," she calmly said. He hugged her tightly. 

"I just don't want to lose you," he sobbed,"I've already lost so much of the things I loved, I don't want you to be one of them." 

She comforted him in the way he had that morning at school. She was just as terrified for the same reason. She could lose him. For good. 

                       .      .      . 

They made their way up the steps of the Agreste Mansion. Adrien opened the door, letting his girlfriend enter first. 

"Welcome, Miss Dupain-Cheng," Gabriel greeted them from the staircase. 

"It's a pleasure to be here, Mr. Agreste," Marinette said shyly. She tried to put on her best smile. 

"Right this way, please,"Gabriel walked down the stairs and headed in the direction of the dining room. Adrien has never seen this much food on the table since Christmas. 

"Please take your seat, anywhere is fine," Gabriel sat at the head of the table. Marinette walked with Adrien over to two seats near his father. Being the gentleman he is, Adrien pulled out his girlfriend's chair for her. She took her seat and Adrien sat next to her. 

"So, tell me about yourself Marinette," Gabriel started off with. 

She colleted all of her confidence and began her conversation with her fashion icon. 

                      .       .       . 

"You sound like a lovely, young lady Marinette," they had shared a conversation for the past hour. Adrien could have sworn he saw his dad smile. 

_Maybe I don't have to worry as much_

"Well, I hoped you two had a pleasant time and I look forward to seeing you more often Marinette," Gabriel stood up, nodded at his son, and walked away. 

Did he just? Oh my god! NO WAY!! 

He felt excitement rush through him. As soon as his father was completely out of the dining room, Adrien picked up Marinette and started spinning her around. Both teens burst out with laughter. 

"He approved! I can't believe it!" They both couldn't believe it. 

"See now we'll be together. Forever and always," She was set down and they shared a passionate kiss. They could feel each other's smiles through the kiss. Nothing could ruin their happiness. Nothing at all. 

Or so they thought...


	14. Finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat just broke the important promise in his and Ladybug's partnership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I can't believe that this one is almost done! 6 more chapters to go!! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave comments and kudos!

Adrien dropped off Marinette at her house when the sun was setting. They shared one last kiss before she went inside. He immediately ran to the nearest alleyway to go transform. Plagg stopped him from saying anything. 

"Kid, what are you doing?" He grumbled  irritatingly. 

"I'm going to visit my princess~" he sighed in awe. 

"You're getting out of hand with these Chat Noir visits to your girlfriend outside of the mask," the kwami explained,"You're going to get yourself in trouble one of these days." 

Adrien didn't care much about what Plagg had said and instantly transformed. He jumped and ran across a few rooftops that headed towards Marinette's balcony. Before he could knock, a sudden scream of panic and an explosion came from the distance. Chat heard Marinette running up her stairs. He instinctively hid behind her chimney in fear of startling her and getting questions asked from his princess. She stood there looking in the direction of the explosion. He noticed something floating next to her. 

_Is that...No. It can't be..._

He couldn't doubt his thoughts after seeing a flash of light from Marinette. Where she use to stand was now replaced with Ladybug. She whipped out her yo-yo and swung her way towards danger. 

His eyes were still wide from shock. He had his back against the bricks of the chimney. Marinette was Ladybug. Chat started to cry from both happiness and sadness. He fell in love with the same person but her other half. He could clearly see their similarities and he felt so stupid for not noticing it before. He truly did love all of her. He felt sad knowing how Ladybug feels about him. She might reject him if she knew Adrien was Chat. Ladybug doesn't love Chat so why would she now? Then he had sudden panic and fear cross his face from a realization. He just found out Ladybug's identity without her consent. He remembered their promise they made at the beginning of their partnership. 

                  .        .       .      

*1 year ago* 

"Ladybug," Chat began. He sat next to the love of his life. 

"Yes, Chat," she responded. 

"When can we reveal our identities? I swear I won't tell a single soul." He desperately wanted to know the girl behind the mask. She looked away and took in a deep breath. 

"Chat, I'm not ready yet...," she was sensitive about the topic but Chat couldn't help himself at the moment. 

"Well, when you're ready, I'll be here waiting patiently just for you m'lady." 

She smiled,"Thank you Chat. Promise?" She held out her pinkie. He took his pinkie and wrapped it around her own. 

"I promise." 

                  .         .         .      

He screwed up. He couldn't concentrate on the fight after finding out the one thing he wasn't suppose to. Ladybug yelled at him from time to time. She managed to capture the akuma and fix the damage on her own. 

"What the hell Chat?!" She was upset about her partner's poor effort to fight,"We nearly lost the akuma that time and you barely fought! What's up with you?" 

"I'm... sorry my lady," he couldn't look her in the eye. How could he? "I was thinking about something. I'll do better next time. I have to go," he leapt away before Ladybug could say anything to him. 

                     .       .       . 

Adrien sat on his bed, thinking. Plagg noticed his chosen's strange behavior as he scarfed down his cheese. The kwami zoomed over to Adrien. 

"Are you ok?"  

"I don't know," he almost broke into a sob,"I broke the most important promise of my life and could lose the one person I love most because of it." 

Plagg sighed,"Maybe it was time to reveal each other's identities. You've been partners for how long? Besides it was an accident. You can't beat yourself up kid. Things like this happen all the time." 

"Yeah but she'll hate me. If she knew about this and me being Chat Noir, I would lose her completely. I love her too much. I don't want to lose her, Plagg." 

He curled himself up and started crying. 

"Think it over and try to talk to her. She'll understand, hopefully," Plagg advised. 

Adrien looked up and nodded. He would take his kwami's advice and hopefully she'll understand. 

                  .        .        . 

He hasn't called or texted Marinette over the weekend. At school, he couldn't even look her in the eye without feeling a wave of guilt. He was very quiet throughout the week. Nino had asked him what's wrong but he only replied with a huff. Marinette started to worry but Adrien simply told her he might be coming down with something. 

He also ditched on Ladybug for patrol. Marinette was getting worried about her boyfriend and her partner. Both were acting strange and she had no idea why. Friday had came around and Ladybug sat alone on a rooftop. To her surprise, Chat showed up and walked over to her. She could sense something was wrong. 

"We need to talk," he took in a breath before leaning over to her ear and whispered,"Marinette." 


	15. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's never seen such anger in her eyes until now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter is angsty. There is nothing else for me to say. Enjoy this chapter. Please leave comments and kudos!

She was frozen. She stood there in utter and complete shock. He did not just call her by her civilian name. 

_This isn't real. This can't be happening._

Multiple emotions were coursing through her. Fear, shock but most of all, anger. 

Ladybug didn't realize Chat had picked her up and ran in the direction of her house. She felt fury beginning to rise in every fiber of her body. Chat gently set her down on her balcony. He opened her trapdoor. 

"We should talk in here," he said nervously. He could read his lady's emotions quite well. She was boiling with her built up anger. He knew what was coming. They made their way inside and down to the first floor of Marinette's bedroom. Ladybug's back was facing to Chat as she distanced herself from him. She took off her transformation. Her hands were in fists and her stance was stiff. She finally turned around with tears from frustration. 

"WHAT THE HELL CHAT?" She screamed at him. He was startled by her outburst but he had to confess to her. 

"Marinette, I'm sorry. It was an accident," his voice was calm, hoping she would calm down herself. 

"AN ACCIDENT?! HOW ON EARTH COULD HAVE THIS BEEN AN ACCIDENT?!" Her voice was getting louder. 

"I...was coming to visit you, last week but the akuma came and I hid. I didn't know you were going to transform on your balcony," he felt the guilt seep into his heart. He was telling her the truth but it hurt so much seeing his lady react this way. 

She looked even more enraged,"YOU'VE KNOWN FOR A WHOLE WEEK AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Her knuckles were turning white. She held back all her intentions to punch him. 

"I ...was scared to tell-" he was cut off. 

"SCARED?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! We're suppose to be a team and we made a promise. You broke that promise and kept that from me. You basically lied to me and Chat Noir knows good and well that I can't stand liars." 

Her tears had started slipping from her eyes. 

"I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how without screwing up," he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"WELL YOU SCREWED UP BIG TIME!" She shouted back. 

"My lady-" Chat stopped as Marinette came right up to him and only stood a few inches away. 

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! LISTEN HERE CHAT NOIR, YOU CAN NEVER HAVE ME OR LADYBUG! I'M NOT YOUR LADY AND I NEVER WILL BE!" She screamed with rage. 

He stood there in shock. The words hit him harder than any hit he has taken for her. Like a bullet to the chest and having his heart burst and shatter before him. Both of them had tears in their eyes but for different reasons. Her tears were from her hate and anger towards him. His were filled with sadness and loss because of her. She showed no sign of taking back of what she said. She meant it. All of it. Every word. 

"Now, get out,"she pointed up towards the balcony's trapdoor. 

"Marinette, please I-" 

"I SAID GET OUT!"and she threw a picture frame towards him. He dodged it and ran out the trapdoor. He leaped off her balcony and headed straight home to try to recover from the worst day of his life. 

                    .       .       .     

She cried uncontrollably. Her rage still coursing through her veins. How could he? She was suppose to trust him. With him knowing who she was put herself and Ladybug more at risk. 

Marinette dropped on her knees in the middle of the floor. She pulled out her phone and went to her contacts. She tapped Adrien's number but he didn't pick up. She threw her phone in aggravation. The one day she really felt like her whole world was falling apart and wanted comfort from the one she loves couldn't bother to pick up his phone. He has been ignoring her this past week too. Could this day get any worse? 

Tikki floated over to Marinette with worry. 

"Marinette, please calm down. Think about this calmly. You can't think straight in this state," she tried reassuring her chosen. 

"Go away Tikki. Can't you see it? He betrayed me. He broke our promise. How will this effect are partnership? He needs to pay..." she said bitterly. 

"Mari! Don't think like that!" Tikki needed her chosen's senses to come back. 

"Why not?! He should feel the same pain I'm feeling. How would he feel if someone found out his identity? With him knowing mine he's putting my life at risk. He needs to know how I feel,"more of her rage was surfacing. 

"Marinette! Please stop-" before Tikki could finish, Marinette flicked her away with a hand. Her kwami looked at the window in panic. 

"Marinette!" But it was too late. 

The akuma landed on her earrings and Hawkmoth began to communicate with her. 

"Lies. Betrayal. And a broken promise," his voice was cold,"Your partner isn't trustworthy enough to keep your secret. He must feel your pain. Miss Masquerade, I will give you more power than you can imagine to take down Chat Noir along with his miraculous. Do we have a deal?" 

Tikki screamed at her chosen but no luck. 

"Yes, Hawkmoth," she accepted. 


	16. Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat didn't think he would see Marinette like this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I can't believe how close to the end we're at now! I thought these chapters were longer but I guess not as long as I thought. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Please leave comments and kudos!

Chat reached his house and climbed through his bedroom's window. As soon as he was inside, he de-transformed and landed on the couch, sobbing. They were muffled into the cushions but still loud enough to hear the emotional pain he was in. Plagg watched as his chosen cried. He just wouldn't stop. Although the kwami had no care for human relationships, he did for Adrien's. Plagg felt a little guilty from pushing Adrien to tell Ladybug, or Marinette the kwami should say. The sight of Adrien crying was unbearable. 

"Kid, I'm sorry. I feel like this was my fault as well,"Plagg tried to comfort Adrien but he didn't look up. 

"I wish this never happened," he muffled into the cushions,"I wish I wasn't so stupid and careless. I shouldn't have gone and visit her. I should have listened to you Plagg. It's my fault that my la- Marinette hates Chat Noir. Our partnership will never be the same because of me." 

He lifted his face from the cushions. His face was red, eyes were puffy, and they're were fresh tears staining his cheeks. "She'll never love both sides of me if she knew I was Adrien and Chat Noir. I've lost her, completely." He had calmed down but his depressing tone still lingered. 

"Adrien, it may seem rough now but I know in someway, everything will work out. You never know but for now you need to relax." 

Adrien took Plagg's advice and turned on the TV that currently was playing the news. 

 **Breaking News** read the screen with Nadja Chamack on air. 

"A new akuma had just brought fire and destruction to the Notre Dame and almost trapping dozens of civilians as the building began to collapse. There isn't a clear shot of who our new foe is but they can hide well in the shadows." 

Adrien's heart sank. A new akuma was on the run but what about Ladybug. They would have to face each if they want to stop the akuma. It was a destructive one too. He got Plagg all energized and he transformed. 

                   .        .        .   

The building was severely damaged. A famous cathedral almost completely destroyed. There were many injured civilians being taken to the hospital. Chat expected Ladybug to already be there but she was no where to be found. He tried calling her from his baton. Nothing. He asked the authorities if they saw Ladybug. Nothing. He decided to investigate what was left of the Notre Dame by himself. 

Chat looked for clues to who their new akuma could be. The fire was no coincidence but nothing showed signs of an akuma starting it in the first place. For one, it could have been an arsonist mistaken as an akuma. That or this is one destructive akuma he's facing. 

From the back of a dark hall, Chat noticed a pair of glowing purple eyes giving him a cold stare. He never seen those eyes in his life but why did they feel familiar? 

The akuma stepped out of the shadows swinging her yo-yo -wait a yo-yo?- and leaped out of the cathedral. Chat ran after her, using his baton. He couldn't get a good glimpse of her. He started to get close to her across the rooftops and began to see her figure more clearly.

She stopped running and turned around. Her outfit was a long, purple dress with a slight opening in the front, sleeves that ended at her fingers but hands were covered by short, black gloves, mid thigh, black boots with heels and her neck was covered by a black material. The mask over her eyes was the same shade of the dress. Her hair was in a tight bun on top. The hair color seemed familiar. 

"Well looks like the alley cat decided to follow his precious bug all the way out here," her words felt wicked to Chat's ears. 

His precious bug? She backed up slowly, distancing herself. "I thought I could trust you Chat but you hurt me in many ways. It's your turn to pay for your lies and abusing my trust!" 

Chat realized who the akuma was. 

_NO!_

He caused this, it was his fault she got akumatized. 

"Marinette?" 


	17. Akumatized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it like to be akumatized? Marinette knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm currently running on no sleep thanks to me sleeping in until 3 in afternoon yesterday but I'm apologizing now for any huge grammar errors. With this chapter, the first part is what I feel like being akumatized is. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave comments and kudos!

It was pitch black. Nothing could be seen in the darkness.

 _Where am I?_ Was the first thought Marinette could think of. When she tried to stand up, her wrists were restrained by metal bindings. Chains, it's always chains. 

"Huh," she looked down but could hardly see her restraints connecting her and the ground of wherever she was. Marinette couldn't see a thing."Hello?" She shouted out but only to hear an echo of herself in response. She stood there in silence as something appeared in front of her. 

It was almost like a screen but-wait, this can't be right, it was in a first person shot. It was her room. 

A loud,deep, male voice rang in her ears, giving out commands. She watched as the view in front of her followed the orders. 

_This can't be right. That's not me._

She tried to get closer but her chains restricted her. The view had changed to the Notre Dame but from what she saw, the first person perspective had done something to instantly bring destruction and chaos to the building now on fire. People were still in there. 

"NO!" Marinette tried to run but couldn't get close. She heard a laugh-but why did it sound like hers? 

Tears pooled at her eyes as she watched the famous cathedral burn. The person from her view knew how to hide well in the shadows. 

_Why can't I do anything? Where's Tikki? Who's doing this?_

Long after the fire was put out, Chat Noir came into her view. 

"Chat!" She called out. No response. "Chat! Please! Help me!" Nothing. 

Chat looked up from where he was standing and stared in her direction. 

_Did he hear me?_

The person had pulled out a yo-yo -a yo-yo?- and swung off. She could hear Chat following behind her. The person? Them? But they came to halt and the person spoke to Chat. The voice Marinette heard was her own. She watched as Chat looked confused before having a look of utter realization. 

"Marinette?" He asked. The name rung through her ears. No. NO! She finally realized where she was, what she was looking at and why no one could hear her. She was akumatized. 

                     .        .       .   

"That's Miss Masquerade to you!" The akuma scowled. 

"Marinette... I'm sorry. Don't let Hawkmoth control you. Please come back," Chat didn't want to fight her. It's the last thing he wants to do to her. By fighting her, it would save her. He can't help but to think of the risk of hurting her, but he needed to be the hero he was. He can't be weak when fighting an akuma. 

"How about you fight me or are you a scaredy cat?"she snickered. Miss Masquerade got out her yo-yo and as she swung, four blades popped out on its sides. Chat dodged in time preventing a slice to the face. 

"My lady! Don't make me have to fight you," he called out. He grabbed his baton for defense. 

"How many times do I need to tell you, stray cat. I'm not your lady!" The next swing almost severely wounded Chat's arm but he thankfully dodged it. 

"I'm going to save you," Chat blocked her third swing. 

"I like to see you try, stray!" She came running with her yo-yo still swinging. Chat dodged or blocked each attack while trying to come up with a plan. 

_What about her kwami?_

The idea had struck him but he needed to get away first. He decided to call his power. 

"Cataclysm!" he destroyed the platform they were standing on. Miss Masquerade fell into the rubble as Chat hung onto his extended baton. "Hate to cut this short but I got important business to take care of,"he leapt off. 

"This isn't the last of it Chat Noir! I will fight you and your miraculous will be mine! It won't be long before I defeat you!" 

                 .          .           .

He only had two minutes left but he was close to Marinette's. The painful memory from earlier made his heart ache. He needed to focus. He landed on the balcony and went in through the open trap door. 

Her room was a mess. Furniture turned over, papers and fabrics scattered everywhere and a broken picture frame laid on the ground. The mess itself looked too unbearable to clean. How was he suppose to find a kwami in this mess? 

Chat scanned the dim room before coming across something small and red. Bingo. He was careful, trying not to step on anything that seemed valuable. He kneeled down to the turned over desk to see the red kwami shaking. 

"Um, are you Marinette's kwami?" He didn't want to intimidate the poor thing. The kwami looked up with big blue eyes. 

"Chat Noir? Oh thank goodness you're safe! But not for long. Quick, we need to find Miss Masquerade and save Marinette!" 

Tikki tried to fly away but Chat stopped the kwami from doing so. 

"Woah, we need a plan first," his ring gave off its final beep before a flash of green light filled throughout the room. "I'm Adrien but I guess you already knew that." 

"Adrien?! Wow I can't wait to tell- oh nevermind. I have a plan in mind but are you willing to take the risk?" 

"I'll doing anything for Marinette. She can love me or hate me but no matter what I will still love her the same and do anything for her. I'm her partner and best friend of course I'm willing to take the risk for her." 

"Ok here's the plan."


	18. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With love, there's always sacrifice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is my favorite chapter but when I first wrote this I cried while writing. Writing this wrecked my soul so much. It still hurts a little when I read it over multiple times. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave comments and kudos!

Miss Masquerade was causing absolute chaos throughout Paris. Building after building would be demolished in some way. She was one of the most destructive akumas so far. She waited for a certain stray cat to come back and fight her but time went by slowly. 

"And I thought I was the wielder of the power of destruction. Heh, you caused some major damage down there and someone needs to pay the fine." 

She jerked her head around to the voice of her enemy."Finally decided to come back and put up a fight? Thought you be too scared to hurt your precious big." 

Chat extend his baton,"I know there's a way to save you and I won't stop hoping until I can find that way." 

"You won't be finding a way anytime soon!" She snickered, taking her first swing at him. 

He dodged her attack and their fight had begun. He would block her swings and take the advantage of pushing her down. She would immediately get back up each time but with the fire in her eyes getting bigger. Hawkmoth spoke to her which seemed to encourage her to charge at Chat. He was still afraid of hurting her but he knew that as long as Tikki's plan went smoothly, she will be fine. 

_I will save you Mari but when I do, I need you to save me._

                     .        .        .   

Marinette watched through the view of her akumatized self fight Chat Noir. The battle was getting hot. She was honestly afraid of that one of those blades would cut into him. 

She stopped. She took a second to thinking back and realized what was happening. Her dream. It was becoming a reality. This was the moment where she would kill him. She began pulling against her restraints to try and reach her own vision. She needed to regan control. 

                    .       .        .      

All her attacks she used against him had every amount of effort she had left in her. He eventually fell to the ground but jumped to his feet to block her long, silver blades from cutting him. 

"You don't stand a chance against me Chat Noir! Ladybug is gone and you're nothing without her!" 

He was almost hurt by those words but they encouraged him more to fight. "You're wrong. She's still here and I know she knows I can save her. Her faith in me is giving me strength to fight against you. With everything left in me, I will save her no matter the cost." 

In the mind of Miss Masquerade, Marinette tugged harder and almost felt she was getting closer. "Oh Chat",her tears began to slowly fall. 

"Well then,"her voice darkened,"I guess then you will be paying the price!" With that being said, Miss Masquerade let her yo-yo swing with the sharp, silver blades heading towards Chat. He didn't do anything to stop it from heading towards him, instead he opened up his arms, fully exposing himself. 

"To save my love, it will cost my life." 

The yo-yo's blade dug deep into Chat's abdomen. Cutting through his leather, his skin and tore through muscles. He groaned at the pain. 

Something snapped in Miss Masquerade's eyes. Marinette broke free from her bindings and regained control over her body. She was still in her akumatized form but she had regained consciousness. Her eyes filled with horror. Chat stood there looking at her. She dropped the string in her hand as she was frozen. 

_What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?!_

Chat's breaths were becoming ragged and shaky. He brought his hand up to the weapon lodged into his side and yanked it out. He winced. There was blood all over the blade. His suit was becoming sticky from the red substance leaking from his wound. He dropped to his knees while holding his side. 

"CHAT!" Marinette snapped out of her frozen terror and immediately ran to his side."Nononononono. Stay with me. Everything will be okay. You'll be o-okay,"she sobbed. He laid down on the building's platform. 

He smiled up at her,"You're...back,"his voice was soft. He groaned in pain. So much blood stained his leather glove. "The plan...it worked. I... knew I could...save you." 

"What?"she looked down at him."Did you...plan this?" Marinette's eyes still were full of fresh tears. 

"Not...exactly. It was your kwami's plan. But it's...okay now. You're back." 

It's not fine! Chat, I need you! I'm so sorry for everything I said to you! I was angry when I shouldn't have been. Can you forgive me?" 

"Of course. This isn't...the end of the plan either. Tikki and...my kwami will tell you the rest. Then...everything will be okay Marinette." 

She looked at him,"Your kwami?" She realized what he meant,"NO! Don't do it!" 

"I have to Marinette. You need to take...my ring,"His hand went to his finger where his miraculous was,"but I have one last thing to do first." 

Chat cupped the side of Marinette's face and pulled it down to his. His lips touched hers for a final kiss. She was shocked, but didn't pull away. More tears fell as she closed her eyes. He took this moment to pull off his ring and put it in Marinette's hand. She didn't dare to open her eyes. He closed her hand into a fist to secure his ring. He pulled back,"I love you, forever and always,"was his final breath.

His body went limp in Marinette's arms. She could feel the warmth leaving his body. Marinette heard her own kwami and another voice that must belong to Chat's kwami. 

"Marinette, we need you to open your eyes. I know this will hurt but we can save him. We're sorry it had to be this way but we can fix everything,"Tikki explained. 

Marinette took in a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. She was shocked to see who risked his life for hers. 

"ADRIEN!" 


	19. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a way to save him but can Marinette handle all that power?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! We're really close to the end. After this chapter there's only one more! I'm excited for this to be completed but I'm also going to be sad too. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave comments and kudos!

She couldn't stop. The tears just kept falling, streaming down her cheeks. She held onto his slightly cold body, sobbing. 

 _What have I done?!_ was the only thought racing through her mind. 

"Marinette. Marinette. I know it's hard but please calm down and listen to us,"Tikki couldn't stand the sight of her broken chosen. 

Marinette looked up, her mask had tear stains. Hawkmoth lost control of her but she still had the akuma and her akumatized form. 

"What have I done Tikki?" She still tried to take it all in, but it made the situation much more worse for her."My nightmare became a reality and not only did I murder my own partner but someone close to me. Closer than I thought. How could I be so blind?! They were the same person and I didn't even know! This should've never happened! I let myself get akumatized for a stupid reason! I lost complete control over myself and because of that, I lost someone very precious to me." 

"Mari...please let us explain the rest of the plan,"Tikki spoke softly. 

"Yeah! We have to do this quickly before Hawkmoth takes control over you again," said what looked like to Marinette a small, black cat. 

"What more could there be to this plan?!" She shouted. 

"You have both of the Miraculous Marinette and that's part of the plan." 

Her eyes got wide,"There is NO WAY I'm giving Adrien's ring away!" 

"That's not the case here. Do you remember why Hawkmoth wants the Miraculous?"The black kwami reassured her. 

She couldn't recall why at the moment but she knew it was not good. 

"He wants to use them so he can obtain God-like power." 

She looked confused at the kwamis. 

"Marinette, this is really dangerous but you need to combine the miraculous,"Tikki tried to use her most calming voice volume to reassure her chosen that it would be ok. 

"WHAT?!" Was her first response,"God-like power?! Wait does that mean...I can,"she gulped the lump in her throat,"...revive Adrien?" 

"Yes,"both kwamis confirmed. She looked at the ring and then at Adrien. 

"He knew he would be ok. As risky as the plan was, he still went through with it just to save me. I have to do the same for Adrien. He put his life on the line for me and now it's my turn to save him." She stood up on the platform."So how exactly do I combine them?" 

Tikki started to explain."First, put on the cat Miraculous," she slipped the ring over her finger,"Good,now you have to call out 'spots on' to transform as Ladybug and drive out the akuma from your earrings. Then you'll call 'claws out' and the two miraculous will combine. But Marinette, be careful handling all that power. When you transform into your new form, there will be some temptations. You must only use your power to restore Adrien's life and fix all the damage in Paris." 

She felt a little bit of pressure. She started to doubt herself but put those doubts aside to focus on the plan. She was about to transform into her superhero persona. But something interrupted her. 

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN EASILY GET AWAY MY AKUMA!" Hawkmoth was trying to regain control over her again. 

"NO! YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME ANYMORE! TIKKI! SPOTS ON!" 

There was a faded 'no' in the background and she now stood on the building as Ladybug. The akuma that had possessed her earrings was flying away but purified it just in time. 

Now it was time for the next step. She took in a deep breath. She didn't know the kwami's name, so she asked. 

"Um,what's your name?" She questioned. 

"Plagg,"the kwami responded. 

This time she had her hand up and called out her next set of words. "PLAGG!CLAWS OUT!" 

As soon as Plagg was sucked into the ring, she could feel an intense power filling her whole body. The transformation had her hair down, her suit had completely turned gold, the light shining from her had been completely pure. Wings of an angel formed on her back. The power was immense but she knew she could handle it. 

A glowing aura surrounded her. She knew exactly what to do next. The light grew stronger from her body and began to spread throughout all of Paris. From a damaged, burning city to a peaceful, calm one. 

When that was done, she kneeled down to Adrien and cradled him in her arms. She brought her lips down but paused for a moment."Please, bring him back to me," she pressed her lips gently on his. She could feel his body growing warmer. His wound had healed. She could feel his heartbeat. He slowly began to breathe. 

Marinette pulled away and nearly cried at the sight of her loved one regaining his life. She started feeling the intensity of the power starting to consume her. She sat on her knees once again next to his body and slipped off the ring. The immense power had left her body along with most of her own energy. 

"Tikki...Spots off," Marinette looked up at both of the kwamis in front of her."Thank you," she whispered and collapsed on Adrien's chest. Their breathing in sync and both sound asleep. 

Tikki went to wake her but Plagg had stopped that from happening. 

"Leave them be. It's been a long day for both of them. They deserve a break." 

The kwamis decided to rest near their chosens. Tomorrow would be a new day. 


	20. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We come to an end of this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's the final chapter. There's not much to say but I will have notes at the end of the chapter. So I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Promise:Part One. Please leave comments and kudos!

He felt warm. Something powerful gave him energy. He could breathe again. Adrien felt alive. 

He opened his eyes and stared up at the morning sky. He was alive. All he could do was smile. 

_She did it. I knew she could do it._

He knew all along he would die in front of Marinette but he trusted his instincts that she would be able to bring him back. She was able to save him. He could feel his body overflowing with the feeling of joy. 

Adrien began to sit up but something weighed him down. More like someone. 

Marinette had her arms wrapped around his waist as her head laid on his chest. His smile grew wider. 

"Mari,"he nudged her shoulder,"Wake up Marinette." 

"Five more minutes,"she mumbled. She shifted and opened her eyes. She realized everything from the moment she stared at her partner, who was alive. 

"ADRIEN!" She pounced on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbed. 

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you! You were scared and I was completely unreasonable! Forgive me! I love you so much Adrien! I don't want to lose you again!" Her cries we're getting louder with each apology. 

He sat up with her still on top of him. He gently rubbed her back. 

"It's ok, bugaboo. I'm fine now. You're fine now. You saved me. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here,now would I? Because of you, I'm here. Don't worry Princess, I'm not going anywhere. You won't lose me again. I swear." 

"C-can you p-promise me t-that," her voice shaked. 

"I purr-omise~," he couldn't help himself when it came to puns. She snorted and grabbed his collar. 

"Come here you stupid cat," and she crashed her lips on to his. He gave in right way. His hand cupped her face and brought her closer. They missed each other. Even though they hadn't been far apart it felt like they were separated for ages. After everything that has happened, they were relieved to know they would be safe in each other's arms. Their love was their strongest bond and felt like it couldn't be broken. 

To know that they were each other's partners was just icing on the cake. Even without knowing their identities, they still fell in love with each other. Their love was a force so strong, not even death could tear apart. Almost as if they were made for each other. They would protect each other knowing nothing will tear them apart again. 

Marinette pulled back and Adrien looked at her with half-lidded eyes. 

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" She whispered. 

Adrien picked her up her face and looked her straight into her eyes. "You were just being yourself. That's why I fell in love with you." He was the one this time to pull her in for a deep kiss. They pulled back, trying to steady their breathing. 

"BLEH! I will never understand human emotions!" Plagg floated up with Tikki following behind. 

"PLAGG! You're ruining the mood!" Tikki scowled. 

"Well they're ruining my appetite!" 

Marinette couldn't help but to giggle. Adrien followed along with her adorable laughter and they fell back on the platform, looking up at the sky. They gazed at the morning sun. Then, she remembered the item clutched in her fist. 

"Hey Adrien,"she sat up and grabbed his hand. 

"Yeah?" He saw her hold out his ring. 

"I think this belongs to you," she slipped the ring on his finger,"There we go." 

She was about to pull her hand away but Adrien intertwined his own with hers. He sat up next to her and she leaned in a little. 

"I love you,Marinette." 

"I love you too,Adrien." 

They sat there with intertwined hands for a bit and then Adrien pulled up Marinette to her feet. 

"Ow,"she hissed,"I'm still a bit sore from last night's events."

He began to pick her up and carried her bridal style. 

"A-Adrien?! W-what are you doing?!" She was flustered. 

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed. Did I mention that? I'm treating you like the Princess you are," he wiggled his eyebrows, making her blush darkened."Don't be embarrassed bugaboo~. I'll get you home safely. PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!" 

"A-Adrien! W-wait-AHHHH!" The leapt off the roof and headed for Marinette's. 

                     .         .         .      

"Adrien?" She whispered as both of cuddled in her bed. 

"Hmm?" He responded, still half asleep. 

"I'm glad it was you. You're being Chat Noir. I take back every horrible thing I said to him-er, you. I hope you can still love me after everything I've said." 

He pulled her in closer and kissed her forehead,"Still love you? Who said that I ever stopped?" 

She smiled and she snuggled closer to him as she drifted off into sleep. They've been through a lot but they got through it all in the end. But what they didn't know what was coming for them next. 

**END PART ONE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to be completely honest here. *deep breath* I haven't even started writing part two... don't worry I have the ideas and plot line but haven't started writing yet. I've been focused on another fanfiction I'm hoping to get out by next month but I'm really far behind on it. Part two's release date is uncertain. If it comes out after season two it's not going to be following season two of course. To be honest I didn't think I was going to make a sequel but there were so many ideas I had for this that I had to split it. If I combined those ideas I felt like it would be a mess of plot lines so I split the two plots I had. Now about the other fanfiction I'm working on it's another Miraculous Ladybug one but it's my first AU. I really like how it's coming out so far. I rather try to finish that one up before I start on part two because I already have the entire story planned but just need to write it down. Sorry for the long notes but yeah that's what's happening. I'll try my hardest to finish it up and get it out to you guys asap. I love to write and it brings me so much joy when people leave me comments. I love hearing your thoughts and feedback and they make me feel good. Ok well I should end it here. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you come back for both my AU and Part two. Bye!


End file.
